Ebelerothu
Physical Qualities Ebelerothu is positioned centrally on the continent of Likei. It's equidistant from lakes, oceans, and mountains, giving it a vibrant geographical variety. The city itself is a hodgepodge of different building styles, some new and some very old. As the oldest fey civilization, the city has much variety in the inhabitants. It has four varying districts (not counting the castle) in different styles, with different class boundaries from rich to poor. The poorer sections of the city lie on the outskirts, where war and strife have damaged some of the buildings and structures. The last district is a sprawling market which is adjacent to the poor and middle-class areas, where all manner of different goods can be purchased. The city is also spotted by several guilds and other important structures, having more House representatives than any other major city. The city is dominated by a stone castle (Puck Castle), in which the royal family resides. Culture Ebelerothu has a wide varity of culture. All manner of different fey originate from here or otherwise move here. The city entertains numerous visitors and travelers. The city is also surrounded on many sides by orc and goblin tribes. As a result the city is a melting pot of different cultures, new and old, that all mix and mingle to try and form a cohesive environment. Despite the size of the city, many individuals know a large number of citizens and form tight-knit groups that look out for one another. Uniquely, the city has a love/hate relationship with the nobility. The city is overseen by a noble family and a king. The king however has sired a large number of children of varying races, leading to serious dispute over the linage of the throne. The city is therefore full of princes and princesses who varyingly claim a right to or ignore their responsibility to the throne. Due to the numerous individuals claiming royal blood, very few are ever taken seriously or given any special privilege inside the city walls. The classes that originate in Ebelerothu can be practically anything, although arcane spellcasters are somewhat more common and divine casters less so. Martial classes are quite common, as the city has guilds representing many of the professions such as fighter, paladin, cavalier, monk, and ranger. Many races can be found here, either native residents or those who have moved in over time. The most common are catfolk, elves, gathlain, gazettes, gnomes, grimm, kitsune, lashunta, norn, pooka, and tuatha. Some unsavory types are also present in more rundown sections of the city, including goblins, hobgoblins, orcs, and ratfolk. The official languages of Ebelerothu are Elven, Goblin, Orc, and Sylvan. Individuals who don't speak these languages may have difficulties communicating. Characters born here gain one of these as a starting language. If they already have all, they may gain any other appropriate language. Leadership Leadership is flakey in Ebelerothu. While there is a royal family and a king who presides over the laws and customs of the land, many poorer sections of the city do not follow the king. In general, the poorer districts consider themselves separate from the royal rule and establish their own laws and beliefs. Royal guards rarely interact with the poorest districts, for better or worse. Personal freedom is higher, but crime rates are as well. Fey Houses Ebelerothu has the largest variety in fey Houses in the first world. The city has a House representative for all but three of the common Houses. Norn, Hamadryad, and Phoenix House have their own structures within the city walls, with Phoenix House being the most closely tied to the nobility and the royal guard. Pooka House has a small building outside the walls, inside the concave Western inset. Pooka House associates more loosely with Ebelerothu, but still desires the protection of numbers and the proximity to important services. Bandersnatch House is represented in the Sanctuary as generally being a part of druid and ranger training, though others are welcome to join. Kirin House is represented in the Abbey where a small number of kirin oversee the training of monks and accept followers to the House. Ankou, Jabberwock, and Rusalka House have no formal structures near the city. While there are some followers of these Houses within the city walls, none have gained enough numbers or support to build any official monuments or buildings. Guilds Ebelerothu is also the home to the largest collection of guilds in the first world. The guilds represent knowledge and training in various diciplines, for various uses including warfare, healing, entertainment, or just expanding on information. Guilds are free to join, though many require commitment to their training methods. Guild training may be loose and ill-defined; individuals with varying abilities and fighting methods may choose to train at an unusual guild, or may train at multiple guilds to acquire more abiltiies. The guilds within Ebelerothu's walls are: The Abbey, Alchemist Guild, Bard Guild, The Chapel, Fighter's Guild, The Sanctuary, Thieves Guild, Witch Guild, and the Wizard's Guild. Guilds represent the various classes they're named after (with rogues belonging to the Thieves Guild), with a few exceptions. Cavaliers and gunslingers also train at the Fighter's Guild, although some gunslingers may prefer the Thieves Guild. Both clerics and inquisitors learn at the Chapel, and both druids and rangers study at the Sanctuary. Maguses divide their time between the Fighter's Guild and Wizard's guild, and similarly paladins train at both the Chapel and the Fighter's Guild. Barbarians, oracles, sorcerers, and summoners are not uniform in their training and rely on innate or spontaneous abilities, and therefore do not have guilds they practice at. A few guilds carry special weight or are known for certain tasks or activities. *'Bard Guild': The bard guild is known for having a far-reaching historical program. The guild has agents that are sent to other nations and far-off lands to gather information and study. The bard guild also has a large representation in Eilift. Bards who are chosen to chronicle events and information are usually given official badges and paperwork that allow them to come and go in some cities unharassed. Agreements with other cities gives them "bardic immunity," although not all cities guarantee safety or non-violence. *'Fighter's Guild': The fighter's guild is the primary hub where individuals are recruited for the royal guard. The guild is often treated as a sort of training ground, preparing individuals to be able to fight and maintain order and peace. Not all that train at the guild join the guard, but it's heavily encouraged. *'The Sanctuary': While the sanctuary is known for its affinity for nature and animals, the sanctuary tends to do the job of cleaning up unsavory creatures and helping to maintain local populations and dangerous creatures. Abominations and unnatural magical beasts, or any creature threatening an ecosystem, is usually declared open season to hunt by the sanctuary. *'Thieves Guild': Most bounties are posted by the thieves guild, who for whatever reason stand to profit from the capture or death of an individual. Most bounties are cleared by the city's laws, but not all are, and some can be handled under the table. Odds are good that any bounty posted can be claimed here. *'Wizard's Guild': The wizard's guild also serves as a library for studying magical knowledge. The wizard guid is also known for having many individuals who practice item creation, and the guild is a good place to find expensive and exotic magic items, or even have them commissioned. Military Ebelerothu has a semi-formal military in the form of the royal guard. The royal guard is primarily a police force, tasked with maintaining order, but can be called upon to defend the city. Royal guards are sometimes chosen and often volunteers, but some individuals are rejected the chance to join. The royal guard is considered a prestigious position since it comes with many perks, including good room and board and a steady pay.